The Cursed Bride
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: When kid is in a arranged marriage with Anya Hepburn during practice he admits to not wanting to be married and leaves the girl. He disappears into the woods where he finds an old stone with a veil and mockingly says his vows. His vision is black when he is dragged underground and unknowingly wed. But his new bride is the opposite of who he was to marry...maybe even his dream girl.
1. Beautiful Vows

"Kid...Kid...Kid wake up!" death yelled into his sons ear letting out a sigh. Kid jumped slightly as the carriage came to a hault. Letting out a loud yawn kid stretched as death smiled at his son. "Are we already here?" kid asked with a sigh. Death gave a slight nod. The driver opened the door and the two men stepped out. Kid admired the large symmetrical castle in front of him and smirked. "So this is where lady anya lives." kid asked amused. "Yep! Anya's parents said when she saw your picture she quickly fell in love!" death said clapping his hands together. "You sent them a picture of me!?" kid questioned in shock. "Well they sent one of her so I thought it would be fair." death said walking up the large steps and nocking on one of the two large brown doors.

"I can't wait to see him." anya said with a smile as her maid tightened her corset. "We know! You two will make a lovely couple! One look at you and he will fall head over heels in love!" anya's mother gushed with excitement. "M'lady, the household of death has arrived." a butler announced walking into anya's room. "Mother i'm nervous! My heart is beating so quickly!" anya moaned in fear. The young blonde checked her make-up and hair before standing up. Her white dress fit her perfectly on her slim figure. The butler opened the front door to find death straightening kids tie. "Hello!" death smiled. The butler just stared and finally opened the door for the two to enter. Kid admired the clean home but his eye twitched slightly at the asymmetrical placements.

"Welcome!" anya's father greeted as he walked down the large staircase with a smile. Kid gaged on the inside. "So this is to be my father in law." kid groaned on the inside. "Master Hepburn! How nice to see you!" death smiled. "Same to you lord death." said holding his hand out to shake with death. "And you must be death the kid! Your a handsome fellow!" announced holding his hand out, which kid shook. "Welcome!" said with a smile as she walked down the staircase to join her husband, "Let us gather in the west drawing room." "I agree, let us go." said wrapping his arm around his wifes waist leading her away. Death followed but kid stayed behind. He looked around the large room and his eyes landed upon a book over he skimed through the large selection till he ran upon some shakespear.

He picked up the old poetic book and began to read. "My favorite is romeo and juliet." a voice proclaimed. Looking up a girl with short blonde bangs and long hair wearing a white corset dress that seemed a bit too tight stood in front of him. She had pink cheeks and was smiling. "I guess you'll be my romeo and I your juliet soon." anya said looking down at the ground. "So your saying we are both going to die for a love that does not exist?" kid asked with a raised eyebrow. "N-no! We will be married and we just have to wait for love to grow between us. And then we shall part together in our old age with death." anya smiled. "Whatever." kid said closing the book and placing it back on the shelf before walking to the living room. Anya followed behind him admiring the handsome man she was to marry.

As they walked in the adults stood admiring the couple to be. The preacher smiled and stood. "Now lets practice." he said opening his bible.

4 Hours Later

"From the top master kid!" the preacher annouced with frustration in his voice. They had went over the vows more than one hundred times. Anya's dad was asleep, her mother was beginning to doze but kids dad sat with excitement. "Master kid do you not wish to be married!?" the preacher groaned. "No." kid said bluntly. Anya's mothers eyes shot wide open and she quickly shook her husband. "Sweetie wake up!" whispered worriedly. "W-whats wrong?" anya's father asked rubbing his eyes tiredly. "This man does not wish to be married!" the preacher cried out in horror. "Y-you don't?" anya's asked with tear filled eyes. "My young lord i'm sorry but you have no choice." glared at kid. Kid scoffed and walked out of the room and the castle. "Kid come back!" death cried out as his son walked away into the night.

Kid walked to the back of the estate and about six miles till he reached a bridge that led into the woods. "Marriage...Such a silly thing. You should pick who you want to be with." kid grumbled to nobody as he walked into the darkness. Crows called out as he walked deeper and deeper. "Till death do us part. She should realize that she would be the only one dying." kid scoffed at how her parents never told her his background of being immortal. The perks of being a shinigami. All of a sudden all noise disappeared. Kid looked around curiously. There were crows but they stayed silent just staring at him. Looking around kid noticed an old well. He walked towards it and peered inside. Picking up a pebble he dropped it inside and counted to see how long it took to hit the bottom. "12 seconds." kid mumbled.

Something floated by the shinigami's face and he turned slightly. A butterfly. It sat on top of a stone in front of a tree that had a huge hole. Kid walked around the hole and stared at the stone. That's when he noticed the black vail. It had small holes in it and dead black flowers around the crown. Kid smirked. He pulled out the ring his father had given him and recited the words his father told his to say to anya on their wedding day. "I death the kid promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promse to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you." Kid finished and dropped the ring down the hole with a smile.

All of a sudden the crows began to scream. Looking around kid tried to see what made the crows panic all of a sudden. Kid heard the snapping of a few twigs and then something grabbed his leg. Looking down in horror kid saw a pale hand reaching from the hole. It wore a black long glove that was opened at the fingers and he noticed something shine in the moon light upon this things ring finger. He didn't care he just wanted out of it grip. He reached for the stone but sadly only grabbed the vail, and fell into darkness.

"Is he alright?" s a voice questioned. "Wait I think he's coming to! Everyone please stand back." a young girls voice asked. Kid slowly opened his eyes as a glow edmited. Sitting up kid rubbed his aching head. Skeletons and half skined half boned people stared at him in aw. "He's still soft!" a skeleton said taking kids arm in hand and squeezing it. Jumping up kid began to walk backwards quickly. "Where am I?!" kid asked as his eyes darted around the room. His back hit something but it wasn't a wall. It was someone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled you so roughly." the voice apologized. Kid looked down to see two arms wrap around his chest. They were the gloved hands he had seen that had pulled him down into this nightmare.

Looking down he finally saw what was on the creatures ring finger. The ring he had thrown into the hole. Quickly shoving the person backwards kid stared at them in horror. In front of him stood a girl with short asymmetrical pink hair, black and gray wedding dress with a corset like top with hardly any breast at all and the middle held her tightly around the waist but slightly opened past the waist line. A slit ran up the dress leg allowing her gray garter to show along with her black heels. She also wore the vail that he had pulled off the stone. "In the woods the vows you said were so beautiful." the girl said placing her hands over her heart. "To the newly weds!" a man annouced with a smile. "N-newly weds?" kid thought. "Wait so does this mean I'm...Married to this woman?" kid questioned inside his head as the pinkette smiled at him loveingly...


	2. Meeting The Dead

"You snagged you a good lookin' one!" a man with half a face and blue hair commented to the pink haired girl. Kid could see the dried up blood and brain inside the mans head and nearly puked right then and there. "Black*star quit it your scaring her!" a girl with pigtails called out hitting the man with a thick book. She had a dark mark around her neck as iff she had been hung and a few scratches on her face. She wore a black dress which had a black bow in the back with heels and gloves.

"Maka stop killing the vide." a man said. Kid turned his head slightly to see a boy with white hair and wearing a black tux sitting at the piano. He had a huge slash across his tux where you could see his red dress shirt. "Sorry soul." Maka mumbled. "Oh come on now there is no damage done." a girl wearing a white dress and black hair in a high ponytail smiled sweetly. She had a bullet hole in her head and seemed like she would keep the peace.

"It's OK tsubaki black*star is just excited is all." the pinkette smiled sweetly. "Looks like your not a gorgon any more cr-!" the blue haired boy screamed and his mouth was quickly covered by a girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a short black dress that has bullet holes in it. She also had a few bullet holes in her arms and two on her face. "Quiet down black*star I just got patty to sleep." the girl sighed in relief. "Sorry liz." black*star apologized. "So whats your name?" soul asked kid with a shark tooth smile.

"Death the kid, but you can call me kid." kid smiled slightly. "Soul eater evans, nice to meet you." soul said holding his hand out which kid shook. "So um. Where am I?" kid questioned looking around the celebrating room of the dead. "The underground." soul said beginning to play a few keys on the piano. "You mean the after life?" kid asked. "No the underground. The after life is for people who usually died of natural causes or who murders who had been caught. The underground is for people who have commited suicide or have been murdered. Sadly our murders haven't been caught yet so our death is still unavenged." soul sighed.

"Sorry to ask but how did everyone die?" kid asked curiously. "Its alright but I can't tell you everyone only some people I know. Maka was hanged when her father wanted to marry a beautiful woman but she said she wouldn't marry him till he got rid of his daughter." soul said pointing to maka who was talking with tsubaki. "Plus she's mine so back off." soul chuckled and the pointed to black*star and liz. "Black*star got into a bad sword fight and was a bit too cocky. Liz and her sister patty were in a shoot up." soul then turned and looked at tsubaki.

"And tsubaki was shot in the head by a person who broke into her home one night." soul said. "And I was performing at a party when a man went on a rampage and grabbed a knife. He sliced right through my newly bought tux. It was so uncool." soul finished. "And what about the girl with pin-, I mean my wife. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her." kid asked curiously. Soul chuckled. "Your gonna have to ask her yourself." soul smiled. The pink haired girl turned her head slightly and smiled at her husband. "I-i'm just gonna go get some fresh air." kid commented walking up some old stone steps and running out of the bar. He looked around the old road.

Old lights hung on strings and some lamps were held up by old lamp post. Kid noticed a dead couple walk by him and a skeleton with hardly any clothes on sweeping in front of a old shop. "Oh god is this my punishment for mocking marriage?" kid mumbled as he walked away from the door and down a few ally's. "Out of all the people in the world why am I married to a dead, strange looking woman!" kid screamed to nobody. "Your talking about ?" a woman with blonde hair and wearing a long black dress with yellow lace asked walking out of a flower shop that sold dead flowers. "Um yes." was all kid could say.

He had remembered black*star calling the girl gorgon. "My name is marie! Oh congrats! Marriage is so beautiful! I was gonna get married but I could never find a suitor. I guess its what drove me to my death." the Marie sighed and held up her wrist that had matching cuts in them. "Um thanks I guess." kid mumbled. "Are you not happy?" marie asked curiously. "Ye-." kid began but sighed, "No. I don't wish to be married and espically to a dead woman!" kid cried out in terror. Marie giggled. "Whats so funny?" kid asked slightly annoyed. " isn't dead. She's cursed." Marie smiled sweetly.

"Cursed?" kid questioned with a dumb found look. "Kid-kun!" a voice called out. "Holy crap. She's here!" kid cried out in fear. Kid quickly ran past marie nocking her on her butt. "Well that wasn't very nice! He went that way!" Marie called out pointing in kid quickly dodged the dead people he passed. He too busy trying to escape that he came face to face with a wall. Looking up he sighed and began to climb the tall old structure. "Kid-kun!" the voice called out once again. He had finally reached the top. Reaching out kid expected to grab one of the old railing bars but instead grabbed something soft and smooth. "You could have just used the stairs silly." the voice giggled.

Kid looked up and terror flashed in his eyes. The pink haired girl reached down and pulled him up. Kid climbed over the railing and stumbled slightly. The girl smiled and walked over to an old bench and sat down, blushing slightly she patted the spot beside her. Kid walked over to the pinkette and sat beside her. He scooted away slightly only to have the pinkette scoot closer. "Um -" kid began, "Its crona." she smiled. "Excuse me?" kid questioned. "My name is crona." crona smiled sweetly.

"Um well, crona since we are..." kids voice trailed off trying to find the words. "Married." crona giggled finishing kid sentence. "Yes married. Why don't you tell me about yourself." kid asked. "Well there isn't much to tell. Ever since I was young I've had to prepare for my wedding day." crona's face tinted pink with a small smile. "Prepare for your wedding day?" kid questioned. Crona's face flushed with worry as she quickly turned away and leaned down. When she sat back up she had a large red box in her hand and quickly handed it to kid. "A wedding gift." crona blushed. Kid slightly held up the box and shook it.

A hiss came from the box and kid quickly dropped it to the ground. The lid opened and he waited. All of a sudden a black kitten jumped out. It had large white eyes with x's across them and glared. "The hell is your problem! Crona you bitch why did you give me to this three striped bastard!" the cat screamed."Three very unsymmetrical stripes." kids eye twitched and coughed up blood. He fell down and crona quickly stood up. "Kid-kun!" crona screamed in terror. "Your married to an asymmetrical piece of garbage." kid groaned. "I think your stripes are cute!" crona blushed. Silence. "R-really? You don't think I'm trash?" kid asked. "N-no your stripes look nice!" crona smiled.

"Oh what a save! Now kid you tell crona how that dress makes her look nice, when she has not boobs or ass and a slim figure." the cat teased. "Your mean to me!" crona yelled at the cat. "And your a little bitch! Die already!" the cat screamed. He lift up his tail and crawled back into the box. Kids eye twitched at the cats rudeness. "Cat get your ass back here!" kid called out. "Ragnarok." crona whimpered her face flushed with embarrassment. "Ragnarok?" kid questioned. "Yeah thats his name." crona sighed.

Kid looked up at his upset bride and all of a sudden it hit him. "Since you gave me a gift and now that I'm married. I want to give you something." kid smiled and stood up. He dusted himself off and hestitantly took cronas hand. "I want you to meet my father." kid said. "Really?" crona asked excitedly, "Where is he barried?" crona smiled. "Well he isn't dead. He is still alive so he's um how you say, up above." kid sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Well we could always..." cronas voice trailed off and she turned around getting deep into thought. "Always what?" kid asked curiously. Crona smirked and slightly turned her head. "Professor stein." crona said. Just the name some how made shivers run down kids spine as if he was about to go meet a mad man...


End file.
